


Communicative Diseases

by queenfanfiction



Series: writerinadrawer round 4 [9]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: writerinadrawer, Gen, WriterInADrawer 4.09, prompt!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-12
Updated: 2010-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenfanfiction/pseuds/queenfanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sudden quarantine forces Torchwood to turn to another mode of communication: Twitter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Communicative Diseases

**Author's Note:**

> Written for WIAD 4.09. If you are interested in this contest, please visit http://community.livejournal.com/writerinadrawer.

**alphajack** everyone here?

**toshtech** @alphajack Yes.

**gwencopper** @alphajack yes

**jones83** @alphajack Present.

**harpermd** @alphajack unfortunately yeah

**alphajack** good. quarantine in place &amp; partial hub lockdown in effect. reports?

**toshtech** @alphajack Still sick!

**jones83** @alphajack Still healthy!

**harpermd** @alphajack still can't feel my legs

**gwencopper** OH SHIT BRB

**alphajack** @gwencopper you ok?

**jones83** @alphajack I think she means she still has diarrhea, Jack.

**alphajack** @jones83 oh.

**harpermd** @jones83 why thank you teaboy

**jones83** @harpermd You're very welcome, Owen. Perhaps next time you'll read the label more carefully before opening the container?

**harpermd** @jones83 look, it was in an alien language, ok

**jones83** @harpermd It was written in Greek, Owen. Even _Jack_ can read Greek.

**alphajack** @jones83 only the pornography bits!

**jones83** @alphajack You're really not helping.

**harpermd** @jones83 right, so now I know what 'epidemic samples from the 2nd millennium' looks like in greek. i'll be sure to remember that next time

**gwencopper** back. fucking dysentery. did i miss anything?

**toshtech** @gwencopper Not really, just the boys going at it again ^_^

**gwencopper** @alphajack am i allowed to call Rhys?

**alphajack** @gwencopper calling is fine, but no physical contact. we've got to let these burn out for another day or so.

**harpermd** @alphajack i should hope it's only one more day! i miss my legs. polio sucks

**alphajack** @harpermd just be glad the doses weren't stronger.

**gwencopper** @harpermd well, it's not like you'd miss much else down there anyway.

**harpermd** @gwencopper oh shut it you

**toshtech** @gwencopper LOL!

**jones83** @gwencopper Well played, madam.

**gwencopper** @toshtech @jones83 :o)

**alphajack** as fun as it is to discuss owen's size, can we please get back to business? @toshtech how's the smallpox?

**toshtech** @alphajack Better, thx. I hope the boils won't scar. Also, readings came in, our container was the only one in a 1000km radius

**alphajack** @toshtech excellent =) as soon as my fever drops, let's destroy it as safely as possible.

**harpermd** @jones83 i bet he likes to discuss it. bloody wanker

**jones83** @harpermd Not when I'm around, he doesn't. We're usually too busy to talk.

**harpermd** @jones83 ...and i really needed that image, thanks

**alphajack** @harpermd @jones83 you do realize I can read everything you're saying, yes? not that I mind you talking about me...

**jones83** @alphajack Never fear, I don't kiss and tell. Most of the time.

**jones83** Well, if that's all, I'm off to get lunch. Any special requests?

**toshtech** @jones83 Anything with a side of cortisone, please.

**gwencopper** @jones83 i'd ask for the biggest pizza you can order, but...

**harpermd** @jones83 go fuck yourself

**jones83** @harpermd Last I checked, that wasn't on the menu.

**jones83** Back in ~20min with fresh chicken soup. If any of you cross-contaminate each other, I swear I will _end_ you.

**toshtech** @jones83 Thx Ianto. You're a dear. ^_^

**jones83** @toshtech I do try. :]

**alphajack** @jones83 I don't know, I kind of want YOU for lunch…

**jones83** @alphajack Only if it's possible to have sex without you infecting me with Spanish influenza.

**jones83** @alphajack And sex is hardly advisable in your...weakened state.

**alphajack** @jones83 I'm sure a hazmat suit is sufficient protection. shame they don't make them ribbed or flavored...

**alphajack** @jones83 hey! just wait, I'll show you 'weakened'!

**harpermd** @alphajack @jones83 OI GET YOUR OWN ROOM


End file.
